Discretionary funding
After conquering Yhilin, you have to actually run the country. Thankfully, you've been spared from dealing with the details of the budget, but you have some amount of money that you can spend on projects of your choice. Unlike your usual investments, the costs are not denominated in ProN: instead, you allocate the necessary percentage of the available money to a task. Information about your remaining funds and general advice is provided by the helpful maid right inside the door of the House of Petitions. Beware! This page contains SPOILERS that are almost impossible to avoid, because many projects depend on the hidden variables concerning the occupation of Yhilin and the progression of the plot. Funding rounds and budget Funding is a multi-stage process - you are able to assign funds while you are in Yhilin and then see the results when you return from missions outside. You get 100% funds at the start of each round in addition to the funds left over from the previous round. For example, if you have 20% remaining at the end of a round, you'll start the next one with 120%. As you progress in the development of Yhilin during chapter 3, you get a total of 450% to spend. Prior to the Third Arclent War, there are five rounds of funding: # After the invasion of Yhilin (while the Govern Yhilin quest is active). # After you return from the Elven kingdoms (Govern Yhilin II). # After you return from Zirantia (Govern Yhilin III, this and the next one). # After you are done with the previous round (you only get 50% more funds at the start). # After you return from Eustrin (you can only do this round at the start of the section, and effects are immediate even if they normally wouldn't be). Projects' results usually become available only at the beginning of the next round, though some projects can also have immediate results that come into effect the moment they are funded. Some have additional effects later, as noted. Nobility campaign After you summon and talk to the Noble Liaison, she sets up her desk in the palace hallway. She offers to consolidate your support among nobles. You have three options: funding a Campaign (10%), a Double Campaign (20%) or asking about the Current status. A campaign can be funded every round. A double campaign during the first round increases a hidden score that contributes favorably to Yhilin Acceptance, Yhilin, Chaos, and Social scores. Do this before getting the Yhilini Ambassador's evaluation of your position after the battle. Campaigns increase the hidden Victory Points score at the end of the round, not immediately: +3 Victory Points for a campaign or +6 Victory Points for a double campaign. Asking about the current status gives you a clue about your current Victory Points: House of Petitions New petitioners are in the already familiar House of Petitions. Refer to the helpful maid by the door for the remaining amount of funds and general information. For a project to appear, the conditions usually have to be met at the beginning of the round. As petitioners appear in fixed places, replacing the previous projects, the table below is organized by position number: left to right, bottom to top - the bottom left corner is 1, the top right corner is 12. Projects marked with † can be funded at the same time if you have the money, or in separate rounds. Second House of Petitions If you fund a second House of Petitions, it's open on your next return to Yhilin. It can be found in the Slums, in the house formerly occupied by the Big Man. Unlike the main House of Petitions, this one operates on special rules: it's funded separately, out of your own pocket. The funds you are given in the beginning are based on the profits of your personal investments, not your current ProN count. The starting amount can be less than 100%Your profits need to reach 900,000 ProN at the Reunion to get 100%: Arms Dealer is not included, the upkeep of the Iron Cudgel and the AriGarda are taken into account. Then it's 10% less for every 100,000 ProN less until you reach 40% at 300,000 ProN. After that is 5% less every 100,000 ProN. The minimum funding you can get is 25%. Info provided by The Fulminato in this post. and the funds are not replenished between rounds. Choose carefully. The profits column shows the benefits as described in the Investments page. Tragically, the Succubus Ring does not appear on the map after being funded. During the aftermaths of the Third Arclent War, Megail converts what is left for your discretionary in ProN: References Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides